


Peter Parker and the Opposite of a Field Trip

by Myven_Nightshade



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And that is when Peter is being discussed, Aunt May is scary when she wants to be, MJ hangs around them, Might become part of a series who knows, Mj is scary, Ned and Peter being bros, One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, could be considered crack fic, just wanted to write this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myven_Nightshade/pseuds/Myven_Nightshade
Summary: Peter shot his head up, hood falling back. He placed his ear to the wall. There’s no mistaking it. Peter knew who was coming for the assembly.“Oh, fuck."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	Peter Parker and the Opposite of a Field Trip

“Peter Parker, what do you think you’re doing?” Peter froze in his tracks. He was trying to sneak into class right after the tardy bell rang. Trying being the key word. Mr Herrington gave him an unhappy look.

“Uh...getting to class?” Peter supplied dumbly. He had to force himself not to smile at how crazy the situation was. Ned was totally going to have a laugh at his expense. Spider-Man doesn’t seem to have a problem with sneaking and making excuses, but you, Peter--you suck bad. Ugh, he could hear it now.

“Right,” Mr Herrington said with a sigh. “Just take a seat. We’ll talk after class.” With that the teacher waved him off, going back to his desk for his materials for the day. Peter ducked his head as he heard Flash say something along the lines of “Penis Parker probably making use of his namesake again.” He blushed furiously at the implication and then glared as Flash and his friends used his reddening face as confirmation.

Instead of turning around and telling Flash that the unhealthy obsession he had for Spider-Man was just a little gay, Peter deigned to keep walking towards the back of the classroom. When he sat down, though, he realized how much of a mistake that was. He could feel Ned’s shit-eating grin.

“Dude, I can’t believe you,” Ned said while raising his arm in disbelief. “I have to spend all night listening to you make these horrible puns and quips to people way more intimidating than Mr Herrington, but you can’t even say anything to defend yourself when confronted at school.” He tried the glare-thing at Ned but his best friend just laughed at him.

“Peter is quiet, weak and shy. Spider-Man is the exact opposite of that.” Peter pulled out his notebook when Mr Herrington started his lesson on astronomy and physics on the grand scale. “You know I can’t do that here; I have a reputation to uphold. Can’t stop now.”

Ned shook his head; “Okay, fine…….Hey, guess which Lego set I got this time-”

The class goes on like usual; Flash makes more comments about Penis Parker that someone in the back of the room couldn’t hear without super hearing, his friends laugh more as they turn his way; Herrington gives them two-days’ worth of homework for tomorrow. Nothing unusual, They are in one of the top schools in New York. Peter still has to remind himself that May got him in on scholarship--no money was being used to pay for him.

Peter was called from his mind and thoughts about money by the bell ringing loudly. He had to fight a flinch at the shrill sound. He’s getting up from his seat, books in his bag when Mr Herrington calls for him at the front. Right. He was late. Again.

“Peter, care to tell me why you were late for class today?” He wasn’t being mean or scolding him, but Peter couldn’t help but shrink under the tone of disappointment. 

“I couldn’t find my books today.” Peter clearly remembers Flash throwing his bookbag outside. He’d left it for two minutes to use the bathroom and came back to Flash grinning maliciously at him, nodding to the window. He had to involve a teacher, get permission to go outside, get questioned, and then run to his next class. Not fun.

“Peter,” Mr Herrington said seriously. “This is the fourth time this week. I can’t help but think something else is happening.” He gave his student a once over as he let his words sink in. “You know that we have a strict ‘no-bullying’ policy, so if something is happening you can let anyone of us teachers know and it’ll be handled. You just have to let us know; we aren’t mind readers.”

“I-I know, Mr Herrington, but really, it’s nothing. I’m just being more forgetful than usual right now. It’ll pass.” Peter tried to reassure his teacher, probably failing, but he tried. “I just need to get more sleep, that’s all. Really, I’m fine.”

Mr Herrington sighed again. “If that’s all...but you know I can’t let this slide. You were late four times in a week. I have to call your aunt and tell her why.” Peter internally panicked.

“That’s not- you don’t have to- please don’t bother her. She’s busy enough as is.”

“It’s another one of our rules, Peter. Just a precaution, nothing serious.” Mr Herrington smiled at his student. Peter was a great kid, just lost in his head sometimes. “Now get to class.”

“Okay,” Peter said, moseying out of the class with his head down. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Peter. You’re blowing it out of proportion, like always.” Ned, bless his soul, didn’t seem to understand the danger Mr Herrington put him in. Ned thought May would just talk to him about remembering his things and that would be that. But, no; ‘that’ would not be ‘that’.

“You don’t get it, Ned. May will call Mr Stark and tell him that my internship is the reason why I’m suddenly late for everything. She’ll chalk it up to me not getting enough sleep because I’m stressed working for him!” Peter let his head fall to the table, a loud thunk resounding at the contact. “I won’t be able to work with you on your new Avengers Tower set and I’ll be grounded.”

“Quit whining, Parker. Your attitude is ruining my appetite.” Peter gave a half-hearted glare across the table. MJ sat with her book in front of her, a distinct lack of food to be seen on the table. A distinct smile on her face.

“Right, sorry; I’ll just have a crisis somewhere else, then.”

“Thank you.”

Peter stood outside his aunt’s apartment door looking anxious. He was scrubbing his hands together, shuffling his feet; he was so afraid how aunt May would react. It wouldn’t be towards him, no, but it would be aimed at Mr Stark. That would be bad. When it came to Peter, May could rip into anyone. Anyone, even billionaires and superheroes. Even if they were both; especially if they were both. Bonus points if their name started with “Tony” and ended with “Stark”. Those bonus points awarded you with an extra serving of Aunt May’s can of whoop-ass in the form of threats of lawsuits and name dropping of specific laws a certain man might have broken. It would be bad.

“Okay, Peter, you’ll be fine. Just enter the apartment, put your bag on the counter and then run to your room. You can hide there….Unless she’s at the counter with a mug reading a magazine. She only reads like that when she’s really upset.” Peter steeled himself. May isn't that mad; it’s just a call about her nephew being late to class a few times, not his involvement in a superhero battle in Germany. Peter inserted his key, turned the knob-

“Afternoon, Peter.” He froze. There, seated at the counter, a mug in hand and a magazine on the counter, was his aunt May. He unfroze enough to close the door behind him, movements reminiscent of the rusted Tin Man. The click of the lock was interrupted by May; “How was school?” She hadn’t looked up to see Peter and his entire body that screamed “shit shit shit.” 

“Uh- good. Decathlon practice is going well-” May cut him off with the sound of her mug hitting the countertop. Even without his enhanced hearing, it would have sounded like a gunshot. Peter looked at May, locking eyes with her.

“That’s odd,” she said scarily calm, “because that’s not what the report I heard from Mr Harrington today said.” She pulled out the stool beside her, motioning him to sit. He did, afraid of what she had to say. “He told me that you’ve been late to your morning class; you’ve been forgetting where you put your things. Which is funny because I was under the impression that all your books were in your bag, where I put them myself in the morning.” Peter swallowed thickly as May picked up her mug again. “Care to explain?”

“Uh-” Peter tried to say something but was cut off again.

“Nope. Don’t even try. I know that you don't use your locker; you don’t take books out that aren’t necessary to the class; you don’t forget your bag on the bus; Ned wouldn’t move it without letting you know; So,” she levelled him with a stare only the person who raised you could, “want to tell me the truth?”

“...” Peter swallowed again, trying to find a way to put it that made Mr Stark not the bad guy.

“What you say determines how much trouble Tony is in. I’m calling him while you clean your room. Think hard, but your silence will only add to it.” Dang, not enough time to come up with something believable. May is a force to be reckoned with.

“...Uh, with no involvement of Mr Stark”--May scoffed, rolled her eyes--“one of my classmates has been, uh, hiding my stuff?” Peter raised a shoulder, his hand palm up.

“Is that a question, or a statement.”

“Statement?”

“...” May furrowed her brows. Chewing her lip, she was quiet for a bit. “...Is this the same classmate from last year? And the year before that?”

Peter’s mind blanked. He totally forgot that May knew about Flash and his bullying streak against Peter. “...Perhaps…” 

“Hmm...if I remember right, Flash was his name?” A nod from Peter. “And his problem with you is that he’s upset you keep getting better grades despite him having money?” Another nod. “And he's come back with a vengeance because of your internship with Tony?” A hesitant nod.

“Yeah, but, it’s not like Mr Stark’s at fault, though. He can’t make Flash stop--it’s not his job to stop bullying in all the school of interns he has.” Peter knew it would end up with Mr Stark in the spotlight, always does somehow. But he wasn’t at fault. He didn’t have anything to worry about; there’s no way aunt May could pin this on him.

May sighed, a hand over her face. “Alright.”

“Alright? You’re not mad?”

“Yeah, I understand.” May smiled. “But you still have to clean your room, kid. It’s a minefield in there.” She ruffled her nephew's hair fondly. “Dinner will be ready by seven; you can go out after you finish both your room and dinner, but you’re coming in early tonight. Got it? Only thirty minutes, but still.”

“Yeah.” Peter was in a sort of shock at May’s reaction. She didn’t yell, didn’t get mad, didn’t blame Mr Stark; this was somehow simultaneously the best and worst outcome to happen. At least she didn’t ground him from visiting Ned tomorrow.

Peter and Ned sat in the gymnasium by the wall, MJ behind them in the corner. It was weird, how she seemed to be following them around, but neither paid any mind. That’s just the way MJ was. What was weird, though, was the fact that they were having an assembly on a Friday. The school board had planned for all assemblies to take place on Mondays or Wednesdays as to help circulate information between students, teachers and parents; gives them a longer amount of time for it to spread. An assembly on Friday meant for the information to be important, otherwise, they would have scheduled it for Monday.

“Dude, what do you think it’s about? Mr Herrington was overheard talking about a ‘special something’ during the assembly when everyone was walking to the gym. What do you think it could be?” Ned was talking excitedly, just like all the other students in the gym were, the sound honestly just on the verge of being too much for Peter’s ears.

“I don’t know, but it couldn’t be anything worse than the ‘Carlisle Incident’. Anything is better than that.” Peter’s hood was up and his head between his hands. The sound was almost agony, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“Obviously, but I meant what it was about, not who. They haven’t set up any sort of stage or podium, and principle Morita hasn’t even tried to quiet us down despite us being here for five minutes now.” Ned had a point. It was out of character that their principle hadn’t quieted them down yet. As for the podium/stage argument meant that the thing they had was probably an activity. Ned must have been reaching the same conclusion as he said: “the fact they haven’t set anything up means it’s an activity….oh no, what if it’s just like the ‘Carlisle Incident’?”

Peter was about to tell Ned that it couldn’t be that bad when something catches his ear. Footsteps and a heartbeat. That’s not unusual, but they were familiar. Another thing that was concerning was the fact that his brain had focused on them, putting them on a higher point of familiarity than usual. Peter thought about it for a second. Heavy heel with a slight slide on the right foot. A heartbeat that was calm but loud, and a little off from a normal heart. Almost as though it- “No, it can’t be!”

Peter shot his head up, hood falling back. He placed his ear to the wall. There’s no mistaking it. Peter knew who was coming for the assembly. “Oh, fuck,” he said quietly. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“Dude, you never swear! Who is it?!” Ned was nervous and visibly shaking in anxiety. Peter never swore that’s just a fact. His best friend was just too..nice? That’s how you describe it, right? But the point stands: Peter never swears. So who could it be that got Peter so worked up. “It better not be Stephen Carlisle” “You can’t leave me in the dark like this! Who!?” Ned was kind of freaking out.

Peter literally deflated. Not literally, but he literally folded himself in half, then proceeded to fall into Ned’s lap. “Mrphter mrark,” he said into Ned’s knees.

“What was that, bud?” Ned smiled at the display, distracted from his anxiety for a moment. “I didn't exactly hear that one. Care to repeat it?”

Peter huffed and turned his head away from his best friend’s knees. “Mr Stark,” he said in the quietest voice he could while Ned was still able to hear him. “He’s the person coming.” He looked at Ned’s sparkling eyes and then immediately looked at the wall. “He’s almost to the door. Make sure you get a good look at him.” Ned nearly squealed. Mr Tony Stark. At his school. He could faint--almost did, too. That was before the door to the gym opened. And did. It. Open.

With what could only be described as arrogance (could doors be described with arrogance?) the doors opened wide. From the blocked corner of the doorway walked in one of the most powerful men in the world. Anthony Edward Stark; philanthropist, playboy, and technological leader of the world of robotics and AI. To say that the room erupted into chaos at the sight would be a lie. It went silent.

To Peter, the silence was deafening. Almost literally. Going one second with nearly unbearable levels of sound to the next with literally nothing but the sounds of heels hitting the hardwood floor. Terrible. The clicks of the more-expensive-than-the-school’s-floor shoes hitting the gym floor continue until they stop, presumably in the center of the room. Peter wouldn’t know, he hasn’t looked away from the wall since Ned nearly fainted.

“Well...that’s one way to greet someone.” An actual pen drops. “I was under the impression that you guys were loud. Guess a certain someone lied to me.” Tony Stark’s mouth quirks up in a smirk as he scans the crowd. He can see the gears turning in their heads about how to deal with his arrival, his sarcasm aimed at them, and the implication that was said with his last sentence. It was comical how they all just turned to the wall near the doors he entered. “That’s where the kid is,” Tony thought.

It took less than two more seconds of silence before someone broke it; “You know Peter!?” Just like that the room erupted into noise. Countless shouts of “how do you know him” and various “are you taking any more interns” and one shout of “he told the truth”. He gave it a good thirty seconds before he waved a hand to quiet the masses.

“Alright. Here’s what we’re not going to do. We’re not going to yell anymore, you kids are giving me a headache.” The students laughed at Mr Stark as he rubbed his head. “I’m here to give you a presentation on Stark Industries. It would have been a field trip but my lovely wife reminded me that, as big as our tower is, it can’t have roughly a thousand little kids running around, potentially causing problems. So, I came here instead.”

When Mr Stark finished talking a hologram appeared behind him that reached from the floor to the ceiling. It was a projection of his tower. Midtown High collectively gasped as it appeared, clapping at the display. Peter finally got off Ned’s lap as his friend started to jump in his seat. Also to cover his ears, but mainly because his Ned was fanboying too hard.

“This,” Mr Stark gestured behind him, “is Stark Industries.” He made little gestures with his hands and then the hologram zoomed in on the lower levels. “The first ten floors are our offices. They act as the headquarters of our legal teams and our article creation. They are what help my business publish papers with the latest results of newer methods of engineering, both biological and mechanical.”

Peter was bored. He’s already seen this before, from the inside. He wasn’t impressed by the flashy tech that Mr Stark showed off to his school. So sue him when he missed the entire demonstration and focused on how to curl into nothingness as his co-parent (as May liked to make fun of Mr Stark) was here. He was almost to the point where he could say he’d accomplished his goal when MJ hit him with her book. He glared.

“You might want to see this part. Seems to be about you.” MJ nodded her head at the hologram. With a reluctant sigh, he turned around.

“-Intern offices and labs. Here our interns go over various projects that are still in the workshop. They send in their thoughts on tweaks that could be made, and if it’s significant enough they get to do it themselves.” Didn’t know why MJ thought he needed to see this. He was an intern, obviously, he knew what his offices and labs looked like. He might be Spider-Man but Mr Stark has made him work in the labs in order to keep up appearances. He works with other interns, but his main focus is with Spider-Man so he didn’t go often.

Peter was about to zone out again when Mr Stark spoke again after moving the hologram up and down the building, having the school name the levels and purpose. “Now, as you can see, in no part of my tower did I ever build a ‘bully my intern’ floor or office. I’d like it if you were to stop as I’d like to not have my night interrupted by phone calls.”

The whole school was quiet, again. “They need to stop doing that.” They then proceeded to explode with laughter and various forms of “ooh!”s and “he just called you out, bro!”s. It seemed to Peter, since he had to cover his ears at the sudden yelling and cheering, that Flash was getting pointed out to Mr Stark. Peter could see Mr Stark’s expression change from a smug smirk to a malicious smile. Oh no. Mr Stark turned to where Peter was sitting. Oh no.

“Peter Parker, mind coming up front, please?” More cheers sounded as Flash continued to get called out and were joined by people cheering Peter to go to his employer. “I’m going to kill Mr Stark when we get to the tower tonight,” Peter thought as various people gave him pats on the back as he walked down the stairs. Peter gave Mr Stark a glare the whole way.

Mr Stark grinned as Peter stood in front of him. He grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face the school. “This, as I’m sure you’re all aware, is my personal intern at Stark Industries, Peter Parker. I received a very angry phone call from his aunt last night and I swear my ears are still ringing. Anyway,” Mr Stark patted Peter’s right shoulder, “I would like it if you were to stop giving him a hard time here, otherwise I’m going to give you a hard time, Flash Thompson.”

Another series of “aw snap!”s and “he knows your name!”s and “you’re screwed”s came from the middle of the bottom row of bleachers as Flash was unceremoniously shoved from his seat, forcing him to stand. “Thank you,” Mr Stark said to that area of students. “I thought I was going to have to ask him to come here.” Flash, flushed cheeks and head bowed, took the hint as he walked towards the two.

“Flash, are we going to have a problem anytime soon regarding you and Peter?” Mr Stark’s words were laced with threats. Peter was just trying not to die of embarrassment as he was also right there.

“No! No problem, Mr Stark, sir!” Flash was a squeaking mess as he stumbled out his reply.

“Good!” Mr Stark smiled and shoved Peter forward, almost pushing him right into Flash. “Now, hug it out so I know you aren’t lying to me.” Peter and Flash went wide-eyed as Mr Stark smiled even wider. You could just tell that he was loving this. It didn’t help that the entire Midtown High student body was staring at the two of them, a lot of them laughing.

Peter and Flash looked at the other. Neither moved until Mr Stark nodded, confirming that they wouldn’t get out of this until it was done. Grumbling furiously, the two boys hugged. “I’ll kill him for the both of us,” Peter whispered to Flash as they separated. They locked eyes when they stepped back, Peter giving Flash a tiny nod. Flash gave a tiny smile back. Peter never had a problem with Flash, just what he did sometimes. So when they had a common enemy? Peter wouldn’t mind helping.

“Go sit back down, both of you. I have questions to answer.” Mr Stark was unapologetic as he sent the two away with a chuckle. As they sat down students were raising their hands, half jumping to have their questions answered.

“Mr Stark! What kind of programs do you have for students to become interns?” “How old do you have to be before you become an actual employee?” “What kinds of projects are you working on right now?” Those questions were muddled by multiple others but these were the easiest to hear.

“Okay, that’s on me, but you do need to calm down.” The school quieted a bit, but at least they weren’t shouting questions anymore. Peter sat back down in his spot by Ned and MJ, the former looking at him as though he’d just met god and the latter still reading her book. How, well, it’s MJ. Don’t ask. 

“To become an intern, students like you have to prove yourself with a project, one that follows the ideals of Stark Industries and impresses the likes of me and my leading teams in their fields.” A few students pulled out notepads, scribbling down what Mr Stark was saying. Suck-ups, all of them. “As for becoming an employee, there isn’t really an age limit other than what is legal.” More scribbling. “But, you only become ‘official’ after proving yourself in your work. And as for what we’re working on right now?” All the school waited with bated breath. What was one of the biggest corporate superpowers working on right now? What would they revolutionize? Mr Stark smiled and people leaned forward in their seats, eager for the news.

“You know I can’t tell you that.” Peter scoffed, his schoolmates let a wave of disappointment out in the form of groans and sighs as they slumped in the bleachers. Ned, the ever-obsessive Stark geek that he is, started to mutter ideas.

“It could be new green energy converters, or maybe ways to clean up oil spills, what if it’s some sort of new aid for people with disabilities like new wheelchairs or hearing aids, but what if it’s-” Ned’s excited rambling was cut off by the thwap of a book hitting his shoulder. Both Peter and Ned turned to MJ, ignoring the continued questions Mr Stark was answering.

“It’s none of those, Ned, trust me.” MJ gave Ned a look that said something along the lines of shouldn’t you be smarter than that? The two friends shared a glance.

“How do you know,” Ned asked.

MJ gave a smirk. “Watch.” Somehow she managed to put more scheming into that one word than anyone either of the two boys knew. They could only watch in rising anxiety as MJ stood up, cup her hands around her mouth and shout: “Tony Stark,” The school quieted--again, they needed to stop that--and turned to MJ. “What do you have to say about the excavation going on in southern South Dakota? That specific area has been reported to have high levels of oil, something that many of your ‘inventions’ run on despite your entire schtick being all about natural energy?”

A collective inhales of breath could be heard as the school looked between MJ and Mr Stark, trying to figure out if what she was saying was true. Peter wanted to die, but Ned had plans to encourage Mr Stark to prove MJ wrong. Peter couldn’t handle how many twists this day was getting.

Mr Stark floundered for a second, schooling his expression and then cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, miss…?”

“MJ, and don’t answer that, I was just making a joke. My real question is: when were you going to announce that your work on the arc reactor has given you the ability to provide power to all of Brooklyn for only, give or take $6,000?” More gasps and Mr Stark clearing his throat. Peter really could just up and die now.

“I was going to tell the public tonight, at a press conference. How did you…?”

“You really need to remember that your public reports are public, Stark.”

“Consider myself reminded.” Mr Stark looked at his watch, looking relieved at the time. “Unfortunately that is all the time I have for today. Thank you Midtown High for letting me come in today.”

Peter was working in his lab at Stark Industries, currently looking over the reports of his co-interns on the prototype of a telephone-wire-repair robot. He was just looking over the joints when a knock came from the door. Peter looked up and was met with the sight of a smirking Mr Stark. He internally groaned as he put down his things.

“Hey, kid.” Mr Stark walked to the table, leaning back on it. “That was one hell of an assembly at your school. Who knew kids these days were so ruthless?”

“Literally everyone, Mr Stark.” Peter went to his computer and sent a report to engineering.

“I told you, it’s Tony.”

“No, not after what you did today. I can’t believe that May bullied you into coming to my school for Flash to stop bullying me. Can’t believe it worked.”

“Yeah, your aunt is scary and hot, the two best qualities for a woman to have.”

“Gross, that’s my aunt you’re talking about. Besides, you never told me that you’d been working on the arc reactor again.” Peter hit enter and turned back to Mr Stark with a pointed look.

Mr Stark groaned. “Yeah, well, no one was supposed to find out until we are able to take all of New York off the grid. That MJ character is a scary one.” Mr Stark pretended to shiver. “Never let her come to the tower, kid. Only that Ned guy, he’s okay.

“Yeah, yeah. Got it,” Peter said smiling. He started to shove Mr Stark away, able to pick him up but too lazy. “Now get out, I have a prototype to look over.

“Have fun, kid. Don’t work too hard.”

“Sure.”


End file.
